


The Fourth Wall

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Any time they'd like to stop making Lilith/Eve Generic Female Monster Villains That'd Be Cool, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bored of the Meta Plot, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Confrontation, Dialogue Heavy, Diners, Down With the Meta Plot, Episode Related, Episode S13e17, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Humor, I DON'T EVEN SHIP THEM, I Really only care about the psychology of it all, I don't care about the Meta Plot at all, Intervention, M/M, Monster of the Week, Sam Wants Domestic Fluff in the Bunker, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam is Over It, Season/Series 13, Tentacle Monsters, The Writer is Kinda Over It, Unresolved Sexual Tension, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam catches on, and he's just about done.





	The Fourth Wall

Dean is telling Sandy that she’s safe now, and Sam agrees. He does agree, somewhere. But something’s just...off. The world twisting a little bit.

And Sam is pissed. He’s not going through this again. Not again. Not the choking, and the being abducted, and the choking, and the poison.

“Wait, Dean. CUT.”

“Um. Sam?”

“I said cut. I’m done. Listen, this is a ridiculous plot.”

“Sam?”

“Something’s wrong with my food and I’m not letting them get away with this again, Dean. I’m tired of choking.”

“Okay.”

“And this is all really suspicious. Why--” Sam puts an arm out, locked at the elbow and holds Sandy back from whatever she’s about to do. “It’s always a woman. We’re always finding a woman and the...the creature….is always a woman.”

“Okay.”

“So I’m not doing it again. I’m not buying it this time, Dean. They _poisoned_ my _food_. I’m telling you. CUT.”

“And down goes the fourth wall, I guess,” Dean says.

“Yes. Like that time. When we got stuck on the other side. With the,” Sam scoffs, “Writers.”

“Okay, Sam, but what do we do about--”

“I don’t know, I guess we put her back. I’ll go back with her, you can come with me if you want.”

“Put her back?”

“Look, Dean, I know you want a hot girl in your car, but she--someone--poisoned--”

“Okay. Okay.”

“I just think, I mean, next time if someone’s going to be an irredeemable murderer, shouldn’t it be a man?”

“You mean like Ketch--?”

“No. Yes. No. No I mean…” Sam sighs. “I don’t know how to explain this to you in words you’lll understand so--she--they--poisoned--me.”

“Right…”

“But it’s always werewolves or witches or a pagan god that’s a _woman_ , Dean.”

“Well, I--”

“You like women.”

“Yes.”

“Dean, have you seen the looks Cas has been giving you since Scoobyville?”

“Uh.”

“Dean, don’t be fake oblivious. Look. Do whatever you want, but since he came back, all he wants is-- I’m just saying, maybe it should be more equal.”

“Sam. You can’t flirt with angels. They’re not-- They don’t--”

“DEAN.” Sam tests how easily he could flip their table. It’s a one piece booth and he’s pissed, but it’s the thought that counts. “You do it ALL the TIME.”

Dean grins and blushes.

All around them, the “cut” has worked. Everyone is still. Pracitcing active listening.

“Yeah. Okay. I would. I...I did. I have. Fine. Are you happy, now, Sam?”

“Sure. It’s not about me being happy. It’s about that angel having puppy dog eyes for you.”

“Okay. Can you explain to me what this has to do with Sandy?”

“Dean, it’s obvious this is a monster plot. But it’s the _same_ monster plot. So don’t fall for it. You do not have to fall for it.”

“Why not? You have.”

“Are you still on my case about _Madison?_ ”

“Amy?” Dean asks.

“That doesn’t--Dean, I was a kid. And anyway, I was, I am a monster too.”

“Sam--”

“No. Stop. It’s getting old and tired, Dean. We’ll do what we have to to get Mom and Jack home again but that’s it. We don’t have to play their game, Dean. We know about the fourth wall. And there’s no reason for them to always stack us up against women. There’s no reason.”

“Asmodeus...Ketch...Michael….”

“Sure. This year. I’m just saying, Dean, maybe we should get our shit together and you should tell Cas you see him. That you know how he’s been feeling. I’ll...Let’s just leave. Let’s call him.”

Sam sees Dean’s eyes brighten.

“I--”

“You miss him, Dean. I know. You need to call him. Come on.”

“Why, Sam?”

“Because you two are like lovesick puppies, that’s why.”

Sam turns to the people engaged in the show. “That’s it. You can go home. We’re done here.”

Out in the Impala, Dean’s visibly nervous as he dials Cas’ number. “Look. I’m sure we can go after cursed objects some other time. I just….well...Sam...Sam saved me from….um I mean we beat a monster, um...can you just...,meet us--me--at the bunker?”

Cas has the thinnest note of surprise in his dry voice. “Dean. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. You know. Scoobyville, that took a while and I missed--um…. Can we just talk about it when we both get there?”

Cas’ smile is audible in his voice. “I have missed you as well. Yes we can.”


End file.
